Geomagnetic Field
The Earth's magnetic field or the 'geomagnetic field' is the rather small magnetic field that guides compass needles and many species of bird to align along a north-south axis at any location on Earth. Despite the field being very small, it is possible for complex organisms to detect it and use it for navigation and other uses. (http://geomag.usgs.gov/about.php) Good picture of sun-earth field interaction. "We think planets generate magnetic fields by moving electrically conducting fluids inside them," said study co-author Benjamin Weiss, a planetary scientist at MIT. Flowing metal in Earth's core makes the heart of the planet a dynamo — a generator of electrical current — and this dynamo generates Earth's magnetic field." (http://www.space.com/27927-moon-magnetic-field-mystery.html#sthash.zXxYxwsA.dpuf) Astrology Every cell in the body contains the magnetic element Iron. There is potential that many cells are able to detect changes in the Earth's magnetic field as a consequence. The Earth's magnetic field is coupled weakly to the fields of all of the planets, but this probably can't explain much. More significantly, the Earth and moon are of similar size (ratio of 81) and hence the earth is moving much more chaotically than a planet with a smaller moon would. This may make the Earth's field much more sensitive to small pertubations of its field (chaotic systems have exponential sensitivity to initial conditions). The Earth-Moon as a joint-system has a field that is completely dominated by the Earth, but their mass is similar enough that ... Notes: * Could the moon shield the Earth from the sun's field (new moon), then anti-shield us during a full moon? Like a barricade? Hence new moons each have a 'calm' quality, then full moons become quite magnetically chaotic. * So species evolved to be able to detect these field changes, because then ancient aquatic prey could time their breeding with the tides to ensure survival. * This synchronisation of species behviour with the moon continues to be useful in later species for less severe reasons. (Tides become less important, but seasons are) * Over time more and more developed species care less and less about the daily and monthly cycles (entrained behaviours now), and more about the longer term cycles (Earth-Mars conjunctions, etc). * The field interaction between planets is negligible, both magnetically and gravitationally compared to the sun. But this negligible field is not negligible for a chaotic system - which is what our Earth-Moon system is. * The length of a lunar month is highly erratic and exhibits periodicities corresponding to the positions of the other planets. By tracking these long term cycles, species are effectively tracking the positions of other planets. Research Diurnal Fluctuations http://adsabs.harvard.edu/full/1918Obs....41...52C Title: The diurnal changes of the Earth's magnetism Authors: Chapman, S. Journal: The Observatory, Vol. 41, p. 52-60 (1918) https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/10820695 - lunar cycle and mental health https://www.jstor.org/stable/pdf/108607.pdf - On the Evidence of the existence of the Decennial Inequality in the Solar-diurnal Magnetic Variations, and its non-existence in the Lunar-diurnal Variation, of the Declination at Hobarton. By Major-General EDWARD SABINE, of the Royal Artillery, Treas. and V.P. of the Royal So https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johann_von_Lamont Magnetoreception (see Magnetometry#Magnetoreception) |Wikipedia:/en/Magnetoreception> :"Magnetoreception (also magnetoception) is a sense which allows an organism to detect a magnetic field to perceive direction, altitude or location. This sensory modality is used by a range of animals for orientation and navigation, and as a method for animals to develop regional maps." |Gizmodo:/Dvorsky2019/Some Humans Can Sense Earth’s Magnetic Field, Fascinating Experiment Suggests> :"New experimental evidence published today in the science journal eNeuro suggests the human brain is capable of responding to the Earth’s magnetic field, though at an unconscious level. It’s not clear if our apparent ability to sense the magnetic field is in any way useful, as it’s likely a vestigial trait left over from our more primitive past." :"The researchers don’t know how the human brain is able to sense magnetic fields, but Kirschvink has a favorite theory. There may be “specialized sensory cells that contain tiny magnetite crystals,” he said, which is currently “the only theory that explains all of the results, and for which there is direct physiological data in animals." :"“Magnetoreception is a normal sensory system in animals, just like vision, hearing, touch, taste, smell, gravity, temperature, and many others,” Kirschvink told Gizmodo. “All of these systems have specific cells that detect the photon, sound wave, or whatever, and send signals from them to the brain, as does a microphone or video camera connected to a computer. But without the software in the computer, the microphone or video camera will not work. We are saying that human neurophysiology evolved with a magnetometer—most likely based on magnetite—and the brain has extensive software to process the signals.”" Category:Rational Astrology Category:Earth Category:Magnetism